Through the Light
by Saeger
Summary: rating for caution later violence and language when I get creative. What happens when two new Saiyan teen twins find themselves in the presence of the Zfighters? And they have no clue what a Saiyan even is? Vegeta trains them, adn they face more than they
1. A BRIGHT New Beginning

A/N: This is another joint work with my sis, Yuri Rekusentai! Give her a round of applause!!! ::crickets chirp:: Okay, don't. The chapters start out really short, so I've put two together untill they lengthen out. The odd numbers are Yuri's, and the evens are mine. It starts out introducing the two OC main characters, but next update the real DBZ chars come in. The sooner we get a review, the sooner you get to see Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta. Among others, eventually. The story is three years old, but I'm just now starting to type it. Tell me exactly whatcha think, no matter how it may come across. Thanks!

* * *

Ch.1  
  
"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah! Yippity yay! My, oh myy-"  
  
"Shut up, Zjun. You're singing it wrong." A silver haired teenager slapped her twin brother, who affected a slightly hurt tone in his response.  
  
"That's _mean_, Aiko." Aiko smiled slightly and hefted her backpack a little higher.  
  
"'Mean' is my middle name. So, did the martial arts teacher assign us anything?" Zjun shook his head. A breeze blew up, ruffling his short black hair. Violet eyes glinting, he tried to trip his sister, who nimbly jumped his foot. Her amber eyes sparkled at her brother's antics.  
  
"What do you say we take the back road home?" Zjun suggested off-handedly. Aiko considered it.  
  
"It is quicker... All right." The sixteen year olds turned down an overgrown path lined with old trees.  
  
"Creepy. It's usually lighter back here..." Zjun remarked. Aiko had to agree. The sun was barely shining through the leaves.  
  
"Well, at least we're halfway home." AIko mumbled as they entered a small clearing. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders. Zjun was silent for once. A strong wind whipped up, rustling in the branches.  
  
"Let's hurry." Aiko agreed hurriedly with her brother and they lengthened their strides. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt hit a tree about a yard away. With a yelp of surprise, Aiko crashed to the ground, a sudden pressure all along her body. She felt a painful twinge as her tail was pinned under her. She couldn't move, and wind was howling around her. She heard her brother yelling for her and she tried to yell back, but her lips only scraped against what she now realized was a tree. And the tree was on fire.  
  
"Help! Zjun!" She managed to scream frantically. She'd trned her head, and saw her brother orient on her voice, and then her. He bolted forward and tried to roll the tree off of Aiko. She bit her lip to keep from screaming when more pressure was put on the right side of her body. Surprisingly, Zjun was able to pull her from the burning wood.  
  
Shaking and gasping, they watched the circular fire ring. There was no way out. The wind was making the fire spread!  
  
"We're trapped! What do we do?" Aiko shouted. Her now-free tail writhed. Zjun's own tail was still.  
  
"I don't know. We're done for!"

* * *

Ch.2  
  
The two sixteen year olds stood, shocked.  
  
"Come, on, think! What can we do?" Zjun asked, half to himself, half to his sister. "I mean, I knew I'd die eventually, but I didn't ask for a cremation!" he tried to joke. Aiko apparently wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.  
  
"Can't you be serious for once, Zjun?!" she exclaimed loudly. "This is the _biggest_ jam of our lives and you're joking!! Now help me think of a way out of this!" Zjun shut up, and the two of them searched frantically for even the tiniest of gaps in the fire.  
  
"This is hopeless! We can either stand here, get burned to a crisp slowly and DIE!!!" Zjun said as the fire grew closer to them. "Or we can try to jump through it, get burned to a crisp, and face more fire while _hurt_!" The frightened boy was screaming by the end of his sentance.  
  
"Calm down already! You have a point, for once, but I'd rather try to survive than not." Aiko said shakily, thinking of what her brother had said.  
  
"So what, you're gonna jump?" The boy yelled. Aiko nodded, and Zjun forced himself to calm down. "You are crazy, sis, but I am too. I'm going with you."  
  
Aiko smiled. "Figured you would."  
  
Zjun took off his jacket, and held it in front of his face, intending it to shield him. Aiko did the same.  
  
"Well, let's get it over with." The twins took a deep breath and dove into the flames, running as fast as humanly possible. The wall of flame wasn't as thick as they'd thought. As soon as they'd crossed, they threw down the jackets and burning backpacks.  
  
"Teach'll never believe this excuse." Zjun joked grimly, patting where his pants and shirt were smouldering. Aiko was hurriedly doing the same, and both were lucky their hair hadn't caught.  
  
"Now what?" Aiko asked. They looked around. The fire had spread, but nat as much as might have been expected with the wind still blowing.  
  
"Uhm... Aiko? Which direction's home?" Zjun asked, nervous. He didn't like the idea of bing lost in the woods in the middle of a fire.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was hoping you knew." Aiko answered. They looked at eachother, then around at the flames. They were starting to spread again.  
  
"Let's just go somewhere. I think I see some light in that direction. Let's go see what it is, before a fiery tree decides to fall in on us." the boy said, referring to their earlier mishap.  
  
"That's a good idea, but what if it's just a reflection of something and we end up even _more_ lost?" Aiko retorted coldly.  
  
"Fine then. I'll follow you." Zjun shot, rolling his eyes. He was getting frustrated. Between school, the fire, and his sister, he had a reason. Or maybe the heat was just getting to the both of them.  
  
"Okay. Let's go this way." She said, pointing to a light neither had noticed untill that moment. They didn't move a moment too soon- a flaming branch landed right where they'd stood a few steps after they'd moved. The incident seemed to spur them on, and they ran towards the light.  
  
"Stay away from the light, O young one." Zjun joked as he ran next to his sister.  
  
"Oh, _very_ funny." The unenthusiastic reply came.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, and though they don't come in yet, I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters from. Now you can't sue me. So Nyah! 


	2. Enter the Aliens

I know this one's a bit long, but after this it goes back to being a two-in-one shorty again. Sorry! Anyway, i don't own DBZ, or any of the characters, as some of them do appear in this- or rather _these_- chapters.

* * *

Ch.3

First Aiko, and then Zjun hurtled through the brightness. The first thing that the girl was aware of was springy cool grass and much cooler temperatures. She tripped over her own two feet, unaware of continuing to beat tracks. When the light faded enough to see, she was alone.

"Zjun? Zjun! Where are you? Zjun! Where'd you go?!" Aiko wandered around a little, callng for her brother. Her sword (given to her by her martial arts teacher upon graduation to blackbelt) thumped her legs. No one answered her calls.

Suddenly she felt- or sensed- someone nearby.

"Zjun?" she questioned, turning around. Her eyes searched the crags in the plateus and cliffs that surrounded her on all sides. She walked one of the narrow grassy paths between them. She felt that sensaion again and whirled back around, drawing her sword.

"Who's there? I know you're not my brother! Show yourself!" No response. Aiko closed her eyes, relying on her ears instead. There... A small rustling sound to her left, like feet on grass... Aiko opened her eyes and moved them to look at the shadows on her left without moving her head. She could barly see the outline of someone standing there.

She leveled her sword and oriented on exactly where the guy was. Suddenly... She struck! Aiko swung her sword until it hit rock. Her stalker let out a startled cry and stumbled and fell into the sunlight. Aiko stared at him, surprised. He was her height and, like her brother, had black hair. But he definitely wasn't her brother. She sheathed her sword.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"My name's Gohan." He peered at her, and then at her tail. "Who are you? I don't know of any _girl_ Saiyans!" He inquired. Aiko frowned.

"I'm AIko Tomi. Sixteen-year-old fourth degree blackbelt, and swordsmaster." She studied this Gohan Character. "And I've never heard this term, 'Saiyan'."

"Never? Wow. But... You've got a tail. A Saiyan-ish tail. That means you _must_ be a Saiyan."

"Both of us have a tail." Aiko responded. Gohan looked confused.

"Both of you?"

"I have a twin brother." She explained. Aiko cast a worried glance around. "But we were seperated." Gohan started at her.

"Seperated, huh? How?" Aiko shrugged. She explained about the fire, and the light. This seemed to further perplex the other.

"Why don't you fly around and look for him?" Aiko was taken aback.

"Because... I can't fly." Gohan stared at her.

"Huh... That's strange. Everyone I know with a tail could fly, and then some..."

"Well, I can't and neither can my brother."

"Well that's pretty bad. Hey, are you pure of heart?" Gohan's question startled her.

"That's kinda personal! I don't know." Gohan frowned, then shrugged.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to do it anyway. Nimbus!" Before Aiko could express her confusion, a yellow cloud flew over.

"A cloud that's beckon called?" Aiko asked, touching it. It felt firm enough, surprisignly.

"Sit on it." Gohan instructed. Aiko stared at him.

"Are you crazy? It's a cloud! How can you expect me to sit on it?" seh demanded skeptically. Gohan blinked at her. Aiko frowned and climbed on the cloud. She expected it to seperate under her, but it held easily. She was riding the cloud!

Ch.4

Zjun didn't stop running until he was well out of breath.

"Well," he gasped, "That was exhilerating. Let's _not_ do that again." He grinned and looked over his shoulder for his sister. Aiko wasn't there! "Aiko? Aiko! C'mon, this isn't funny!"

He suddenly wasn't tired or out of breath. What had happened to his sister? He'd passed her close to the light, and hadn't looked back to check on her since. What if she'd balked and not come thrugh? What if she'd fallen and not been able to get up? What if...?

"Oh man... Come on, Aiko. If you're playing a trick, it's not a funny one." The sixteen year old looked close to tears. He'd gone through too much that day! Zjun sat heavilly on the ground crosslegged. Now what? He didn't recofnize the surroundings, and something just didn't feel right...

"Aiko?" The boy thought he sense someone nearby. He stood up and looked around. It wasn't Aiko- she would have answered his calls by then. Or at least made some noise.

He raised his hands in defensive posture, ready to fight.

"Who's there? Show yourself! I know I'm not alone." He said loudly, but calmly, turning his head slowly, so he could see behind him. Still, noone appeared. His tail waved slowly behind him, making up for his lack of movement.

"Fine." Zjun closed his eyes and 'relaxed' against a tree. "I'll wait." He listened for even the slightest of sounds. Breathing- he heard breathing. It was soft, but he could hone in on it. He opened his eyes and looked directly at where it was coming from. Faintly, he thought he saw a figure there now, concealed in leaves and shadows.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are. I can see you now. Who are you, and hy are you hiding there?" Zjun asked, walking slowly towards the figure.

"I could almost ask you the same." A deep, gruff voice answered. Zjun stopped.

"So, the spy speaks." he taunted.

"I am not a spy. If anyone was, it would be you." The voice was angry now, and started walking forward. Zjun backed up, as he stepped into visibility. Zjun gawked unbelievingly.

"Y-you're green!" the boy yelped.

Zjun was staring up at a tall green man hidden behind a flowing white cape and matching turban. Brown, elfish looking shoes and blue pants were visible beneath. "What _are_ you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am a Namek. And you-" His eyes were drawn to the boys jerkily moving tail. "- Appear to be Saiyan. That's strange- I thought there were no more survivors." He looked pensieve, thoughtful. Then suddenly he spoke again. "What's your name?" he barked.

Zjun may have been intimidated, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to cop an attitude. "Why should I tell you?" he shot cockily.

The Namek narrowed his eyes with strained patience. "Listen, Kid. You can either answer me painlessly, or I'll make you anser me. Now, again, what is your name?" He fairly growled.

"How 'bout this? I'll answer your questions, if you tell me the same about yourself." Zjun bargained, crossing his arms stubbornly. _Definitely a Saiyan, at least in part._ The Namekian thought.

"Agreed. Piccolo." He grunted. "Now you."

"Picolo? You m,ean, like the instrument?"

"Answer the question!"

"Okay, Okay. Zjun. Zjun Tomi."

Piccolo looked pleased. "Now we're getting somewhere. What are you doing here?"

Zjun almost glared at Piccolo, but held it back and sighed. "Looking for my twin, Aiko. And trying to figure out how she and I even _got_ here in the first place." He answered. "And you, Mr. Piccolo?"

"Training. Enough questions- go find your sister." He'd lost interest, and that kid was annoying. He turned away. He wanted nothing more to do with them. Nothing at all...

"But how'm I supposed to find her? I can't cover that much ground again! And for all I know, she's moved!" Zjun complained, wanting to hold on to the company as long as possible.

"Well then, let her look for you. I don't care." He responded, thoroughly annoyed.

"Okay. But in that case, I want to ask one more question."

Piccolo whirled around, on the edge of yelling at the teenager. "What is it." He forced his voice flat, but couldn't hide the frustration.

Zjun cleared his throat. "What's a Saiyan?"


	3. Confusing Reunion

Thanks DBZAngelX for your reviews! To answer your question, this is during the Buu saga. I _think_ he's about seventeen. ::blush:: I'm not quite sure, actually... Well, here it is! I have a lto typed up, I just wait for a review on the latest post to post another chapter. So the more you check, the more you get to read! If that's encouragement... 

* * *

Ch.5

A cloud; Aiko was riding a little yellow cloud. She was _quite_ surprised. Suddenly, the cloud moved. It soared into the air, higher and higher until Aiko could only see Gohan as a tiny dot. Suddenly, he flew up! He _flew_! Aiko was stunned and speechless.

But Gohan didn't seem to notice, when he asked for a description of Zjun and she gave it to him. Since he hadn't seen him, Gohan suggested that they fly around looking.

"Question. Gohan, what is a Saiyan?" Gohan blinked again.

"Well, actually, you'd have to ask Vegeta that question. I'm only half Saiyan." Aiko was quiet. "Well, I can tell you what I know." Aiko glanced up at him, than looked back at the ground.

"A Saiyan is usually born with a tail. As far as I know, the tail enables them to transform to a huge, primitive, ape-like thing when they look at the full moon. Oh, and a Saiyan can power up to become a Super Saiyan, or even Ascended Saiyan. That's actually all I know." Gohan admitted.

"Then I know that I'm not Saiyan. I've never done any of those things. I always look up at the full moon, and I've never changed. Doesn't that disqualify me?" Gohan was perplexed again at her question.

"Gosh, I don't know." He was quiet. Suddenly, Aiko was almost knocked from the cloud. A little kid that nearly resembled Gohan pounced on her.

"Hey Gohan! Who's this?" The boy queried.

"Goten, this is Aiko. This is Goten, my little brother." Gohan explained. Aiko peered at the younger one.

"He looks a lot like you."She observed. Gohan blinked at her.

"Actually, he looks a lot like my dad..."

"Hey Gohan! I saw this strange guy with Mr. Piccolo. He had a tail too." Aiko perked up.

"Did he have black hair?" Goten nodded.

"Is that your brother?" Aiko nodded.

"More than likely." Gohan turned to Goten.

"Can you lead us there?" Goten nodded and flew off. Gohan and the cloud followed after him. Sure enough, Aiko saw a familiar figure beside an unfamiliar green one.

"Zjun!" She called with a wave.

* * *

Ch.6

Piccolo looked taken aback. "What do you mean, 'what's a Saiyan'? You are one!"

"Uh... Huh. Riiiight." Zjun said skeptically. "I always thought I was a human." He stated.

"For one thing," Piccolo started, trying not to lose his temper, "Humans don't have tails." He narrowed his eyes as Zjun wrapped his tail around his waist like a designer belt.

"So? Well, if humans don't have tails, why do they have _tail bones_?" Zjun asked, trying to further annoy, and hopefully confuse, the Namek.

"Well, maybe it's because they evolved from animals with tails!" Piccolo yelled, losing hold of his last shred of patience. This boy was definitely more trouble than he was worth. "Now, if you don't _mind_, I'm leaving." He stated, fury nearly dripping from his voice. He started walking away.

"Hey, wait! Why do you wear the turban and cape? Funny fashion sense, if you ask me." This is was genuinely interested in. It actually looked pretty neat. Piccolo sighed and glared at the sky, as if asking why he'd been chosen for this torturous experience, while turning back around.

"They help with my training." He painstakingly explained. He wanted nothing more than to fire a blast at and be rid of the pest. But he wouldn't let himself.

"Really?" Zjun brightened up. "How do they help? And what kind of training?" He watched expectantly as Piccolo removed his turban and tossed it lightly at Zjun. He caught it, expecting the normal material weight. It threw him to the ground, and he slid back a foot. "Humph!" The breath was knocked out of the boys lungs as the headgear settled on his stomach.

"Weighted outfit. It helps improve your strength, I use it for my physical training. Now get up and return it."

The boy managed to shove the thing off his gut, and he stood up. Lifting it was worse than he thought it'd be- it took a lot. "Sheesh, that thing;s heavy! How can you stand to have it on your head?!" He exclaimed as he trudged it back to the towering green man. Piccolo grunted and replaced it, re-covering the antennae, which Zjun had just noticed and was staring at. He'd just opened his mouth...

"Zjun!"

...When Aiko's voice was heard. Zjun turned around and looked around.

"Aiko?" He called out, before looking up. His sister was on a small cloud. How was that possible?

"Hm." Piccolo grunted and turned to leave, finally having been relieved of Baby-sitting duty. "There's your sister. Goodbye."

"Hey, Piccolo!"

"Hi there, Mr. Piccolo!"

The Namek turned back around, a smile almost evident. "Gohan, Goten." He nodded greetings. "So that's how the girl got the Flying Nimbus."

Zjun saw the boys. They were flying, too. Flying! In the air! Without wings or any visible help!

"Okaaayyy.... Now _this_ is going to take some explaining. He said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it still! In case you hadn't noticed, Piccolo is on of my favorite characters. CLosely followed by Vegeta and Supreme Kai, who come in later. I still haven't sorted out the order... More will come to those who hit the purple button and say "please". Or even "now".

* * *

* * *


	4. Explanation, Please

Thanks for the reviews, people! PunkOnna, is this soon enough for you? Magelets-Power, We're working on it. I can't wait for us to finish it, either. But I've been waiting on Ch. 59 now for about a year, so... ::glares at Yuri:: Hopefully by the time you get there she'll have finished it, and we can keep it rolling. Here's chapters next!

* * *

Ch.7

Aiko hopped down and greeted her brother with a hug.

"Another Saiyan?" Aiko looked up. Behind her brother was a tall man with green skin.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, backing up. Zjun stared at her.

"Don't worry, that's Piccolo. Now, how are they flying, and how did you ride on that cloud?" Aiko shrugged.

"Don't know about the flying, but this cloud can give rides to people pure of heart." Aiko adjusted her sword and sighed. "And supposedly we're Saiyan."

"That's what he-" Zjun jerked his thumb at Piccolo. "said." Aiko paced for a short time and then glanced up at Gohan, who was still floating overhead.

"Hey Goahn, you said that I should ask a Vegeta about Saiyans, right?" Gohan nodded. "Can you take my brother and me to go see him?" Gohan blinked.

"I guess so. But he's not very social."

"Take them Gohan. Perhaps the appearance of twins- both of Saiyan blood- will surprise him enough to make him at least hospitable." Piccolo advised. Gohan nodded.

"Well then, hop aboard Nimbus." Gohan said. Aiko climbed on the cloud and helped Zjun up after her. Gohan sped off, and automatically the cloud followed.

It took a while to get to the city. On the trip, Gohan explained that it used to be called Orange Star City, but had gone through a name change seven years back to Hercule City. Aiko didn't question why.

"Here we are." Gohan dropped down behind a large domed building. Aiko and Zjun jumped from the Nimbus once it swooped low enough.

"Hey Bulma. Is Vegeta here?" Gohan asked a woman who was outside. Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, he's inside with Trunks, _training_ as usual."

"Thanks!" Goahn led led the twins inside. "Vegeta?"

"What?" Aiko jumped at the gruff voice that affected a Brittish accent. A short, stocky man entered the room, a small boy accompanying him.

"Hey Vegeta. Hey Trunks!"

"What do you want?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Well, these two appeared out of nowhere." Gohan explained.

"So?" Vegeta demanded. Gohan shrugged helplessly, at a loss for words.

"Well, they're Saiyan." This caught Vegeta's attention. He then noticed their tails.

"So they are. Why, exactly, did you bring them here?"

"Well, they didn't know they were Saiyan, or what one was." Vegeta frowned and gestured for the twins to follow him.

* * *

Ch.8

The twins looked at eachother, shrugged, and followed Vegeta. "Weird hair..." Zjun whispered under his breath to his sister. She elbowed him in the ribs. He glared for a second, tail whipping back and forth, and then returned his attention to Vegeta.

"Uh, look, Vegeta? Where are we going, and what for?" Zjun asked.

"You'll see. And it would be best for you not to ask any more questions." Vegeta said curtly. Zjun crossed his arms and glared. The older Saiyan led them inside a large, bare room with the words 'GRAVITY ROOM' emblazoned above the door. Zjun didn't much like the sound of that...

"You mean to tell me that you're Saiyan, and you don' even know what one is? No tales, no inkling, nothing?" The twins nodded. "This is going to take a while."

Aiko leaned aganst a wall, and Zjun followed suit with crossed arms. By the time Vegeta finished explaining, they were both cross-legged on the floor. Zjun looked very uninterested.

"So, basically, Saiyans are an alien race that are much stronger than humans. If the Saiyans have a tail, when they look at the moon they turn into a huge monkey-like creature stronger than a normal Saiyan, and there are almost none of them left because their home planet was destroyed. Am I right?" Zjun said after Vegeta had finished talking. Vegeta nodded. "Well, why couldn't you just say that?"

Vegeta shot a distasteful glare at the boy, and cleared his throat. "What kind of training have you gone through?"

"Well..." Aiko started.

"Ab-so-lute-ly none." Zjun cut in. Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"None whatsoever?!" He sputterd unbelievingly.

"Unless you consider Karate and Kung-Fu physical training." Aiko added, glaring at her twin, who just grinned.

"Everybody was Kung-Fu fightiing!" the boy sang ina stage whisper, adding a loud fighting grunt afterwards. He burst out laughing afterwards, and Aiko smiled. Vegeta just glowered at him.

_Great. Two un-trained, teenage Saiyans, with a sense of humor._He thought to himself. _Perfect._

"Well, I can use a sword, if that accounts for anything." Aiko said, trying to boost their image in his eyes. Zjun shot a mock jealous glare and stuck out his tongue. Aiko gave a reproving look, and he crossed hs arms and smirked at her.

"Well, we'd better get started then." Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles.

"On what?" Zjun asked.

"Your training."


	5. Yes, Training

Thanks for the rapid review! I waited a day (or was it 2???) to put another one up to give the slower people a chance, but... ::sniffles:: They haven't yet. And I don't want to keep a reader waiting too long, so... Here ya go! Chappies Next!

We don't own DBZ, or the plots/characters therein... though I sometimes dream I do... U

* * *

Ch.9

"Training?" Aiko and Zjun exchanged glances. Aiko shrugged. "How so?"

As if to answer, Vegeta threw a punch at Aiko. Surprisingly, she was able to duck it, and avoid the kick that followed. Aiko backed up and stared at Vegeta, who stared back.

"Maybe this will be easier than I thought." He commented, a smirk in place. "It seems you already have the speed." He turned on Zjun with the same results. This seemed to please him.

The training session was vigorous, and lasted a long time. Aiko and Zjun were sore and tired, but Vegeta said they were to resume at six the next morning.

At breakfast, Vegeta recieved another shock. Aiko took only two sausages and three eggs. Zjun took twice as many.

"You're going to want your strength. Eat your fill." Vegeta ordered. Aiko had just stood from the table.

"But I _am_ full." AIko responded. Vegeta stared at her, and then at Zjun.

"You can't be. You've eaten a mere mouthful!" The twins exchanged glances.

"Then I guess a mouthful is enough to fill us." They said together. In the gravity room an hour later, training started up. Vegeta seemed pleased with their rapid progress as they trained alongside his son, Trunks.

Trunks had taken a liking to Aiko, and always hung out with her at mealtimes. Zjun was sore that Trunks was stronger than him- somehting Aiko found amusing. After a week and a half, Vegeta asked them to raise their power levels. Having already been taught to fly, this was simple.

"Higher, you can go higher than that!" he ordered. The two teenagers strained, and were quite surprised when an aura surrounded them.

"What's this?" Aiko wondered. Vegeta frowned.

"As of now, you are at the Super Saiyan level." Zjun grinned at his twin. "But-" the twins' eyes widened. "-you're still behind."

"More training?" Zjun moaned. Vegeta smirked and nodded.

"Even more vigorous. You still have to reach ascended."

Ch.10

"Uhh... Ascended?" Zjun asked.

"Yes. It's the next step up from a Super Saiyan, and even more powerful." Vegeta told him.

"Ah. So... How long do you think it'll take?" he continued.

"That depends on how hard you work, how wel you pay attention, and yourself." came the blunt answer.

The twins looked at eachother again, and their power level dropped to normal. Zjun grinned. "You look cool like that." He commented. Aiko nodded.

"So do you. Gold may just be your color."

"I don't think it's gold, but it does look cool." Zjun responded. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Back to work."

"But Vegeta, I'm _hungry_!" the boy complained. He knew by then that Vegeta didn't care, but he had to complain if his sister wouldn't.

"I don't care. You should have had a bigger breakfast."

Zjun crossed his arms and glared at his mentor, trying to get a lunch break. Aiko just glared at Zjun, and then looked at Vegeta with an impassive expression. The Saiyan prince couldn't believe the difference between them- not only in appearance, but attitude.

"Fine, I'll train. But I won't enjoy it, and don't blame me if my stomache's growling is heard all the way back home." Zjun gave, uncrossing his arms.

"Good. Then let's continue." Vegeta said with controlled frustration. It took a lot of patience to deal with teenagers, and Zjun was bad enough to make up for what Aiko lacked. Vegeta, unfortunately, had no patience. Only his interest of the twins' origins kept him from giving up and kicking them out.

They continued their training, the rest of that day and many after. Both twins were extremely fast learners, and picked up on techniques rather quickly. Zjun had some trouble when he didn't apply himself, but he had a deep rooted love for martial arts and fighting, and was more eager and open to Vegeta's training than he often let on.

It was a relatively short time before they were on true sparring level with their trainer.


	6. A Bright, Full Moon

Thanks for the new reviews DBZAngelX !!! I thought you'd left me... And nice to hear from you, too, Sin! Haven't heard from you recently... How ya been? I know I should wait for PunkOnna or Magelets Power to review, too, but... I'm anxious to actually cut to the story. Believe me, it's coming... soon...

* * *

Ch.11

It was little more than a month after the twins' arrival into this strange world. Aiko was surrounded by an aura, practicing with her sword. She ducked a rock that whizzed by her head. Zjun and Vegeta were sparring. Her tail swished to counteract the sudden change.

The boulder split in half. Bulma had refined her sword so it was incredibly sharp and hard. But it was also quite light. Aiko had no problem maneuvering it.

She detected the decrease in her brothers energy. Now it would be her turn to spar with their trainer. However, he didn't call her. He never did. Aiko would wait for his move.

It came. A rock flew toward the back of her head. A hit like that would kill a normal human. But DNA tests had shown that she wasn't human at all. Part Saiyan and part something else, Aiko and ZJun Tomi had not a drop of human blood in them.

Sidestepping the projectile, she swept upward with her blade neatly slicing it in half. She turned to face Vegeta.

"You're becoming quite impressive." Vegeta said with a hint of approval. Aiko smiled.

"Only impressive?" She taunted. Vegeta smirked slightly.

"Until you can defeat me, that's all you'll be." Aiko sheathed her sword and raised her fists.

"Well then...?" she retorted. The two launched into a sparring match.

"Whoa..." Trunks said in awe, drinking a soda. "They're really going at it." Zjun agred, also haing a few sips while wiping the sweat from his face. He'd have to floor it to keep up with his sister in their training.

Aiko dodged a blow easily. She'd always been slightly faster than Vegeta, much to his displeasure.

"So, in all this time I've never truly learned your names." Aiko threw a punch that actually connected.

"Aiko. My name's Aiko Tomi. Zjun is my brother's name." Vegeta fell out of rhythm, and a punch AIko had expected to miss hit him in the stomach. Surprised, she halted.

"Is this a cruel joke?" Vegeta scolded her. Aiko shook her head in confusion.

"No, those _are_ our names. Why?" With a most uncharacteristic moan, Vegeta collapsed to his knees.

"What's going on?" Zjun asked, seeing the happenings. Vegeta motioned for him to come over and sit down.

"There is something else you should know, something I've told no one."

"Hm?" Aiko said with a frown. Vgeta continued.

"Centuried ago, there was a war between Saiyans and another race. But not all the people felt the same way. A young Saiyan man and a woman of the other species had three children- two female and a male. One of the females did not resemble the Saiyans, and she went away with the mother for her safety. The other two greatly resembled the Saiyans, and stayed with the fther, who was killed for treason. Unwilling to harm the children for some reason, Saiyan officers put the twins in stasis and sent the capsule into another dimension." Zjun and Aiko stared at eachother.

"But why would you guess that we're those two illegitimate children?" Aiko questioned.

"'Aiko' and 'Zjun' are derisions of the Saiyan names of the children, Biraikoi and L'dzjun. The word 'tomi' means 'crossbreed'." Vegeta responded. The twins exchanged glances. It was getting dark.

"But how can we be centuries old if we're only sixteen?" Vegeta admitted he didn't know.

"Okay, then what if we are? What's so wrong with that?" Zjun demanded curiously.

"I don't believe in prophecies- no wholly, anyway. But you two's appearance supposedly foretells the destruction of the planet you appear on." Aiko and Zjun were speechless.

"Ah. Well..." Aiko said quietly. Suddenly,a twig snapped in a tree above her head, and she look up. Her eyes found the moon. That's when it happened.

* * *

Ch.12

What is it?" Zjun asked, following his sister's gaze. The moon. The _full_ moon. The twins were seemingly transfixed by something in the sky.

"What now?" Vegeta demanded gruffly, huffy about his display of superstition. He followed the twins' gaze to the full moon. "What's so..." he started. Then it hit him. "Oh no!" Vegeta quickly looked form the orb to the two teens. More specificly, at their tails. Only if a Saiyan had a tail would they change...

"This is not good." Vegeta said to himself, unable to move away from the twins. Maybe this was what the prophecy had meant. They could utterly destroy the planet if they transformed at their strength!

As he finished the thought, the twins transformation began. The two half-Saiyans were two very large, mad apes in a matter of moments. The 'giant monkeys', as Zjun later put it, took one look at each other and bellowed.

Saiyans have violent tendencies normally. Those tendencies are multiplied when transformed. This violence is usually directed at the first living thing they see, or else any tall buildings and signs of civilization. Since they were in a mostly open area, they saw- eachother. ((A/N: Thats just my explanation- if you have a better one, or the real one, I'll be happy to revise it ))

Aiko and Zjun- both transformed, neither aware of what was happening- started fighting. The only thing on their minds was to destroy the other one. Vegeta being underfoot didn't bother them. In fact, neither noticed his presence. He was almost stepped on countless times.

It seemed the monsters were evenly matched. What Aiko lacked in strength, she made up for in speed. What Zjun lacked in speed, he made up for in strength. Of course, with their large size, neither mattered much. Vegeta knew the fighting could last all night if he didn't find a way to stop it, but the only way to do so was to remove the tails or destroy the moon.

"I can't remove their tails- I'd get too close, and could only get one at a time. It could be dangerous for all parties." Vegeta mused, jumping from under one of the twins' feet. He'd lost track of identities as soon as he'd started worrying about keeping from getting flattened.

"And I don't want to know how people would react if the moon was destroyed. Again." He finally saw a clear opening, and flew a distance away, to survey the fight without being in physical danger.

"I'll wait this one out, and hope human's don't come to investigate this racket..."

The Saiyans roared again, and trampled more trees down to earth. At least they were making a nice clearing for sparring...

A few times the twins threatened to move to the city, but Vegeta didn't want to chance that. At those times, he would draw their attention to him with ki-blasts, and keep them in the area until their attention returned to eachother. Maybe the prophecy wouldn't come true under his supervision- it couldn't have accounted for the Prince being there to control them. Once the moon set, they would return to normal and he could remove their tails. Then they could never transform again.

The twins kept fighting all through the night. Neither tired, neither gave up, neither weakened. When the moon set, they transformed back. Vegeta, who had stayed up all night watching, stretched and flew over to do his job. "Finally. I thought the night would never end."


	7. Where'd it Go?

And the world turns... Sorry, you don't find out much about their pasts again until almost the end. That's a bit of a time to go yet... But if you keep with it, you get to meet their uncle and find out what happened to their mother! (Yes, that was a bribe...)

* * *

Ch.13

The first thing Aiko was aware of was the cold grass against her skin. Her _bare_ skin. Her bare skin?! Aiko opened her eyes. It was a little past dawn. When had she fallen asleep? With a start, she realized that she was nude. What had happened to her clothes? She found a remainder of the sweater she'd been wearing. Whatever had happened, she was glad she hadn't been wearing her favorite jacket.

The sweater seemed to have been torn away from the sleeves. Luckily, it had reached down to her ankles and what was left was enough. She had to tie the edges together because the seams were torn.

Once she was covered, Aiko stood up. Or, tried to. Off-balance, she fell. Then she realized her tail was missing. Where had _it_ gone? This was confusing. AIko decided to fly a little above the ground instead.

"Zjun? Zjun! Vegeta?" She called. A rustling foretold the appearance of her trainer. He seemed surprised to see her. "What happened, was there a tornado I slept through? And where's Zjun?"

"Right here." Aiko watched her brother stumble over. He had covered himself with rags of his clothing as well. Vegeta tossed Aiko her sword and didn't answer her question. She figured she didn't want to know anyway.

"Lets get back. Registration for the tournament starts today." Vegeta said. Aiko blinked at him.

Back at the house, she got changed into better clothes. Strapping her sword on, Aiko met everybody out front. It took about three hours to get to the tournament.

"Hey," spoke up Goku, Gohan's dead father come back for the day. "I don't think we shouold go Super Saiyan at the tournament." After he explained why, everybody admitted he had a point.

The tournament location was a bustling place, and Aiko was amazed. What kind of world _was_ this?

* * *

Ch. 14

"Hey Vegeta? If you think we're gonna be the end of the world, how come you're letting us enter the tournament? And how are we supposed to fight to our fullest without our tails?" Zjun asked as they waited in line for their turn to register. Nobody answered the first question, but Goku answered the second.

"Well, you'll just have to get used to not having those tails."

Zjun crossed his arms. He didn't like this- these people were strange. Since when did dead people come back to earth? With halos?

"What if we end up fighting eachother? If we can't go Super, won't it be a tie?" Aiko asked.

"No. Not unless they've been evenly trained. I wouldn't be surprised if you and your brother tied, but noone else. They wouldn't settle for it." Gohan explained, casting a meaningful glance at Vegeta.

Zjun snickered. "Yeah, _some_ people can't stand to be tied with or worse than anyone." They all laughed. Vegeta looked at them warily, and then turned his back, not caring to listen in. Zjun crossed his arms and glared at Goku in a quite accurate imitation of his trainer. Aiko shoved him and he broke it, snickering.

"We're almost up. Come on, Vegeta." Gohan said. Piccolo, who was in front, signed up forst under a pseudonym.

"_Majunior_?" Zjun hissed. "What's up with that?

"I don't want to be recognized later." the Namek answered.

"Ah. Good idea!" Goku commented, though he didn't. The rest of them shook their head and signed up with thir real names.

"Well, _that's_ over with." Zjun said, laughing, as they walked towards a ring. Before they got there, they ran into a whole crowd of people.

"Whoa! What's up with this?" Aiko exclaimed.

A moderately tall man with blonde hair, sunglasses, and a microphone walked past. then did a double take and walked back.

"Goku! Is it really you?" He was obviously excited at the idea. "Wow! It's been seven years since you've fought here!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has." Goku answered, rubbing behind his head. Then in a stage whisper added on. "I've kinda been dead." He pointed to his halo.

Zjun snickered. "This is interesting..." he whispered to his twin.

* * *

A/N: I know, that cutoff sucks, but... Theres more typed up! SOrry it's been a while since this was updated, I kinda read the one review, said I'd wait for another (which I haven't gotten) and forgot. But i cant keep you waiting too long. Hope ya liked it!


	8. So it Starts

A/N: Sorry it has been so long! Hurricanes, and school, and... Yeah. Again, sorry. And thanks for all the reviews! I have more reviews than posted chapters... Makes me and sis feel so proud! That's new for me... :')

* * *

Ch.15

AIko elbowed him sharply, and Zjun snickered again. After the announcer had moved on, they noticed a pair of strangers off to the side.

"Who're they?" Zjun wondered as they came up and the shorter, purple skinned one started talking to Goku. Aiko shrugged. Zjun suddenly swung at Aiko. Startked, she powered up, almost to Super Saiyan (in fact, her hair and eyes flickered color for a moment, and she sparked before going back to normal) and she blocked. The backfire of her energy sent Zjun tumbling, as he hadn't powered at all.

Unaware of the taller red person watching her, she powered all the way down and helped her brother to his feet while apologizing.

"Owww... You're too skittish!" Zjun complained, rubbing his butt. Aiko grinned at him.

"Let's go, the elimination is about to start." Vegeta warned. The two strangers were gone.

The elimination was simple; all you had to do was punch a machine that looked like a sideways scale. The top twenty people would compete in the tournament. The line was huge, and pretty soon Aiko heard the sounds of the junior tournament beginning. Trying to remain patient, Aiko wondered how Trunks was doing.

'_Well, he does have his father in him._' she mused. Finally, it was her turn up. Goku had advised them to hold back because they didn't want to reveal themselves.

Aiko frowned as she heard jeers from the other fighters.

"She's just a baby! If she gets above a forty, I'll eat my shorts!" was among them, and most prominent. Aiko knew she wasn't large, or tall, or strong looking, but the term 'baby' was a bit much!

Aiko faced the machine. Vegeta had knocked away another machine out of spite, and this one looked rather shabby. Aiko knew that if she contained herself, people would think it was a fluke. She smirked.

"All right. Aiko Tomi, isn't it? Ready?" Aiko nodded, and recieved the signal. Winding her arm back only a little and letting it fly, she pulled back at the last moment. But not too much. The machine slid a few meters. Ignoring her brother's piqued muttereings, Aiko leaned against a wall.

Soon the elimination was over, and they could watch the end of the junior tournament. Not surprisingly, Trunks won. But it was a close call, as Goten was his oponnent.

Soon after that, the fighters in the actual tournament were announced. Aiko wasn't particularly startled to hear that she'd made it in. Drawing her number, she announced it as No. 17. She'd get to fight Krillin ninth fight. Zjun got some pushover in the first round.

It took an hour to get everything settled. Then the announcer appeared to relay the first fight. "This one is Zjun Tome against Si-bad L.! Ready? Go!"

Ch.16

When Zjun stepped int the ring, he was grinning like an idiot. He was confident in his stregth. He only wished he could go Super and _really_ beat the guy into oblivion... Oh well. His opponent walked into the ring right behind him.

"You're going down, little boy!" Si-bad taunted. Zjun's grin faltered- it mutated to a smirk.

"That's what you think." he replied cockily, smirk firmly in place.

"Why don't you put your fists where your mouth is?!"

"Oka-ay." he said in a singsong voice. "If you really want me to..." Zjun's eyebrows quirked as he played the mind games.

"Huh?" was all Si-bad was able to respond before the match was started and ZJun punched him in the gut. As his opponent hunched over, a swift kick sent him flying out of the ring. therefore ending the match.

"Pity. I did so want you to fly a bit..." Zjun taunted, leaving the arena with hands in his pockets.

"Good job!" Goku complimented, slapping him on the back. Zjun nearly doubled, but straightened and turned to his sister.

"So?" he asked. "How'd I do?" He was trying to weedle a 'good job' out of her. She didn't compliment him often. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying anything about the fight, short as it was, but your posture's sloppy." his twin said. Zjun crossed his arms, slightly disappointed.

"Considering you've only been training a month, that was pretty impressive!" Krillin piped in. Zjun turned to look at him with a weak smile on.

"Thanks." Vegeta just stared out at the ring. The next fight was about to start. Nobody from their group was fighting, so Zjun didn't pay attention. Aiko, Vegeta, Piccolo, and 18 were the only ones who payed attention to the next fights.

"Hey guys, when do you think we'll get to fight eachother?" Zjun asked, referring to himself and his sister.

"It depends on whether or not you make it through the next few fights. I doubt you'll make it past the other Saiyans." Piccolo answered, not removing his eyes from the ring. Zjun looked at Aiko and smirked. They both well knew they coud defeat their trainer if it came to it. They weren't sure about Goku, never having seen him fight, but they were confident.

Everyone went silent to watch the next few matches. Well, everyone but Zjun. He sat against a wall and was wondering about the fight with his sister. He was brought out of his thoughts when his sister's fight was called. He hadn't realized that many fights had passed... He shrugged it off and got up to cheer his sister on.

* * *

A/N: Boring, yes. I'm not too good at writing fights, and sis kinda left it up to me this time... Ah, well. Such is life. Tell us whatcha think!


	9. A Change in Plans

A/N: I know this is quick, but I have to say stuff anyway, so... Sin, dont blame yourself! Please, dont! And no stupid stuff, either! STAY AROUND! So you cant talk to me, it's okay! I dont know how I'm a bad influence, but... Just...God, I'm gonna miss you. Bye, luv ya, BIF.

Everybody else, you dont need to know. Sorry for the outburst there... Here's chapter next! Thanks for the reviews. And again, sorry for the rapid update if you cant keep up...

* * *

Ch.17

Krillin was obviously cocky about their fight, not that Aiko blamed him. As far as _he_ knew, she wasn't very strong. After all, she'd only trained for a month and a half. AIko smirked. Sure, she didn't blame him.

But she did pity him.

Recieving the signal to start, the fighters looked at eachother. Krillin leapt on AIko, trying to catch her off guard. She was making sure to play it weak, so _she_ could catch _him_ off guard. When Krillin hit, she was almost knocked out of the ring. Catching herself just in time, Aiko landed on her feet. She made sure to get hit, but it wasn't long before Krillin noticed that she didn't have a scratch on her.

"What, do you regenerate?" he demanded. Aiko shook her head.

"Nope, I can't do that." She sat down. Krillin looked confused. The girl _couldn't_ be stronger than he was. That would be impossible! But then again, Krillin had learned to expect the unexpected. Nothing was impossible.

"Fine. How strong are you?" Aiko stood back up.

"We were instructed not to power up." she responded. Krillin frowned. Could she really be that strong?

"Do you have anything to lose?" Krillin decided to take his chances. Aiko frowned. No, she didn't have anything to lose, but Vegeta had taught her that showing your oponent your strength in the first round was a bad idea. Aiko smirked. Then she'd just give Krillin a measure; just a small one.

Aiko gritted her teeth and concentrated, feeling her power soar. Sparks began to crackle around her body and her clothes billowed out. Her silvery hair flashed a pale yellow briefly.

While she was powering up, Aiko failed to notice two fighters, Spopovich and Yamu. Both were bald and pale. The former was huge, the latter a bit shorter. Holding a strange meter in their hands, they watched the needle vibrate.

"She's the one!"

"Just a little longer."

Zjun and the others were watching. The two strangers from before, Shen and Kebito, were with them.

"Aw, sis! You weren't supposed to go Super!" Zjun moaned, slapping his forehead with a loud noise. As if on cure, Aiko's power crested the level and she was surrounded by the tell-tale aura. Her hair now firmly a pale yellow, her eyes a blue-green.

"It's time. Get ready, Kebito." Zjun heard Shen's voice beside him.

"Huh?" He asked, blinking. Shen turned to look at them.

"Listen. Spopovich and Yamu are about to attack Aiko. I don't want you to interfere- _any_ of you." His gaze centered on Zjun, who gave the shorter figure a dark look.

"Hey, if someone's gonna attack my sister, I ain't gonna stay back and watch." he protested, raising his fists.

"I agree with the boy. Who are you to order us around?" Vegeta demanded. Piccolo looked chastened, having fought this one already.

"Show some respect for the Supreme Kai!" he commanded. Zjun was stunned. Gohan had sometimes visited the twinsd, and had once told them of a King Kai. A Supremem Kai would be even further up. Common sense told the boy to stay back, even before Shen assured them that AIko would be just fine. Then the two creeps struck.

Krillin was sufficiently nervous. Aiko could see that. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of figures flying at them.

"We've got company." Aiko was prepared to send them flying back.

But she couldn't move! Krillin had fallen back, to startled to move, of no help. The huge man put her in an armlock while the shorter one jabbed a creepy device into her stomach. The pain made Aiko scream and try to struggle- it seemed like forever, but it only lasted a few minutes.

When it was over, the two assailants flew off, leaving an extremely ashen and weak Aiko to collapse to the ground. Aiko was still in pain, and she barely noticed Zjun and Trunks crouching nearby.

What just happened? AIko wondered.

* * *

Ch.18

"What'd they do to her?!" Zjun yelled at SHen. He didn't care that he was the Supreme Kai. Why'd he let those freaks attack his sister?

"Do not worry- Kebito will take care of her." the Supreme Kai said. "But now I must go. I have to find out where they are taking her energy."

"Her... _energy?_" Trunks asked.

"Yes. I believe they are working for a higher power. I must go. I cannot force you to jelp, but I will ask for it." he said, looking at Goku. He then turned and flew off.

Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo looked at eachother.

"Well, I'm going with him." Goku stated.

"WHAT!?!?" Zjun and Vegeta yelled together. The had different reasons for doing so.

"You're just trying to avoid fighting me, Kakkarot!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Whoa! Sorry, Vegeta, but I think this is a bit more important. I didn't even think about the fight... Besides, if the Supreme Kai's involved, it has to be big. And he _did_ ask for help."

"Wait, you _trust_ him? You really think Aiko will be alright?" Zjun demanded accusingly.

"He's the Supremem Kai. I'd trust him regardless." Goku shrugged.

"I guess I'll go too. I just have to tell 18 first." Krillin said, turning to run off to find his wife.

"I'm going as well." Piccolo said gruffly. Gohan agreed to go as well. Zjun gaped at the both of them in disbelief.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving Aiko behind!" he said firmly. The three of them took off. Soon, another joined them. Zjun figured it was Krillin. Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, then lifted off.

"You're not getting out of it that easily, Kakkarot." he muttered to himself. Trunks went to leave, but Zjun grabbed his leg.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here to watch your mother. Besides, I want to see who wins. You're going to have to tell me. Same with Goten. Got it?" Zjun must have been squeezing too hard, because Trunks seemed too eager to agree. He let go, as Kebito knelt down beside his sister and started to glow.

Zjun stayed rooted to the spot as color began to return to Aiko's face. They stopped glowing, and Kebito sat back on his heels.

"There."

"Aiko! Aiko, are you all right?" Zjun asked, leaning forward as Aiko sat up.

"Yeah, I guess." she said, putting a hand to her head. "One question though. What just happened to me? And where is everybody?"

Zjun sighed and helped his twin up, even though she said she didn't need it. Kebito stood as well.

"Well, Shen's the Supreme Kai. He somehow held you still when those freaks attacked you. He said you'd be all right, but when you collapsed I doubted it. Anyway, He asid they stole your energy, and everyone followed him and them to see where they were taking it." Zjun rushed in a single breath. Aiko blinked at him.

"Okay. Thanks for explaining things... Now, what's he doing?" she said, referring to Kebito.

"He... well, I dunno." Zjun shrugged helplessly.

"I returned energy to your body. You'll need it." Kebito answered calmly. "Now I must be going. If you wish to know more, you can follow me and I will tell you. If not, you can stay and finish your tournament." WIth that he lifted off and flew after the others.

The twins looked at eachother and shrugged. Zjun nodded fervently.

"I want to know what in Hell this is all about."

They lifted off and sped after the tall red man.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah. For most of this fic, for easier typing, I (we) refer to Supreme Kai as Shen, or the Kai, or something like that. Its just easier, and that's how I think of him anyway. Hope that doesn't cause any confusion, or hurt any feeligns of hard core detail nitpickers. U I know i can be one sometimes.


	10. Found Out

**A/N:** Thank you for being so patient, guys- I hope I haven't lost anybody. ;; :begs forgiveness: Well, here's the next part...

* * *

Ch.19

Aiko easily caught up to Kebito, Zjun being shortly behind.

"Excuse me, but I'd prefer to know exactly what is going on." Aiko requested. Zjun nodded. Kebito turned to look at her.

"Several millenia ago, while humankind was still in it's infancy if present at all, there existed a great threat to the universe. A powerful wizard named Bibiti."

"What does this have to do with us?" Zjun interrupted.

"He's getting there!" Aiko reprimanded.

"Bibiti created a monster, Majjin Buu." Kibito continued with barely a pause. "Buu was capable of destroying entire planets. Eventually, he was stopped and Bibiti was killed. Buu was sealed into a ball and banished." Now Aiko was confused.

"So what's the problem?"

"The ball was sent here, to this planet. We fear that Babiti, Bibiti's son, has tracked it down and is trying to revive Buu once again." Aiko winced.

"That's bad, huh?" Kebito nodded.

"I think we can handle this Buu guy." Zjun said confidently. Aiko was less cocky.

"Maybe not. We may have a problem, Zjun." Aiko was concerned. When they'd arrived, they'd been pretty weak. She knew they were strong now, but she wasn't sure they'd be strong enough to do what Zjun was suggesting.

"What do you mean? We're stronger than even Vegeta! That's more than enough to handle some millenia old monster."

"I'm not sure. This guy had Kebito and Shen terrified. He must be dangerous." AIko reasoned. She sensed the others up ahead. "Hey! Let's catch up!" She left the others behind momentarily.

"Hello, Aiko." Came Shen's greeting. "I take it that Kebito has explained to your brothe and yourself what is going on." Aiko nodded as the other two caught up.

"Shen, I have a-" Piccolo cut her off.

"He is the Supreme Kai! Call him by his true title!" AIko glared at the Namek.

"I'll call him what I first called him." she argued. Piccolo silenced, glowering at what he took to be an insubordinate girl-child.

"Anyway, I have a question. If you knew this Babiti guy, why didn't you stop him before?"

"That's the problem. We did not know of him before this incident was discovered. That is why I ask for your help. As I said before, I cannot force you, but I do request the assistance of the Earth forces."

"Why do you only speak to the child?" Vegeta demanded.

"Because these children are possibly the best chance your planet has." Shen responded.

"What? My brother and I just arrived a month and a helf ago in this crazy dimension, and suddenly we're Earth's best hope?" Shen nodded.

"Aw, man! Why couldn't _he_ be Earth's best hope?" Zjun asked, jabbing a thumb at Goku. Shen smiled, but remained silent.

"Hey, up there!" Gohan pointed ahead of them. There was a rock outcropping, and it was guarding the destination of the now visible Spopovich and Yamu. When the two lackeys landed, everyone else hid behind the rocks.

A small, olive-green frog-thing emerged from the base, along with a deep red companion. Suddenly, Spopovich exploded!

"Uh-oh." Aiko said bluntly, watching the frog thing- obviously Babiti- explode Yamu as well when he tried to escape.

"Yeah. If he's strong enough to do _that_, we're in trouble." Zjun agreed. Babiti went inside, leaving his other surviving henchman (Shen had called him Diborah) outside.

"Why is he standing there?" Goku whispered. Aiko frowned. Something wasn't right; Vegeta and her brother also sensed it. Suddenly, Aiko realized what it was.

"He know's we're here!" She and Vegeta yeled at the same time. Dibora suddenly flew up at them.

* * *

Ch.20

"It's too late to yell 'retreat', isn't it?" Zjun whispered under his breath, clenching his fists to keep them from shaking. His bravado wa gone, now they were being charged unprepared. Before anybody could react, Dibora had reached them and fired an energy blast point blank at Kebito.

"Kebito!" Shen yelled at the annihilation of his partner. Dibora smirked as everybody stared in shock where Kebito had crouched less than a minute before.

"Uhh... I think I'd better go now." Krillin muttered, turning to leave as Piccolo attacked the tall, red aggressor.

"Be careful!" Zjun yelled as Shen shouted a bit of advice.

"Watch out for his spit!"

Piccolo looked over his shoulder at Shen, and in doing so made an important mistake. He diverted his attention from Dibora. He turned just in time to see a spitball hit his shoulder. "What the...!" He yelled. As he tried to wipe it off his cape, it turned to stone. He landed on a ledge staring at his arms in surpise and fear, as his body itself began converting.

"Piccolo!" Zjun and Gohan yelled together. Everyone was shocked. Krillin turned to see what had happened. What he saw was a striking statue of Piccolo, and a spit ball headed for his face.

"Ahh!" he yelled. Everyone's attention was directed at him from Piccolo.

"Krillin!" Goku and Gohan exclaimed. Dibora laughed and flew inside the building after Babiti. Everyone was still for a moment, until Goku went to touch Piccolo.

"No! Don't touch them!" Goku stopped, arm outstretched, shocked naive expression on his face.

"Why not?" the twins asked.

"If they are broken, they can never be revived. As of now, you'll have to Kill Dibora to regain your comrades." Shen explained. Zjun paled and quickly flew away from the statue which had once been his friend.

"Now what?" AIko asked calmly.

"Now, we go after them." Vegeta answered simply.

"No! We can't do that. We have no way of knowing what sort of traps Babiti has for us. We have to form a plan." Shen stated. Zjun didn't believe it.

"They attacked my sister, just turned our friends into statues, blew up your pal, and you expect us _not_ to go in after them?" Zjun asked incredulously.

"You'd be crazy to go unprepared!" Supreme Kai tried to explain. "He will have his space ship ready for us!"

Aiko lifted off and flew towards what Supreme Kai had called a spaceship. "I'm sorry, Shen. But we're doing this. Now, it's you choice; follow us, or don't follow us." she called before flying in the open door, closely followed by Gohan and his father.

"Patience is not one of our strongest traits." Vegeta informed Supreme Kai before following the group. Zjun looked at the Kai.

"Well, Supreme Kai, monkey see, monkey do!" He started to fly off. "And I guess us Saiyans are some pretty big monkeys!"


	11. Level One

**A/N:** The next two chapters. Hope you come back, guys...

* * *

Ch.21

Aiko drifted into the darkness of the room. "Hmm... Interesting. A big hole in the floor." Vegeta snorted at her.

"Well, let's go!" Goku nodded and jumped in. He was followed, in this order, by Vegeta, Gohan, Aiko, Zjun, and Supreme Kai.

"You five are crazy! How can such insanity be shared completely among five separate individuals?" the Kai demanded. Aiko smiled.

"Shen, first of all, you're following us." This was ignored. "And then there's the fact that we're all Saiyan, at least in part. It must be in the blood."

"What puzzles me is is how a female can be so, so... insensible!" AIko frowned.

"What, now it's my fault?" she queried. "Hey, I didn't ask to be a part of this. I know you're stressed, but keep the blame for Babiti off of my shoulders!" With that she flew down to fall beside Vegeta.

With a sudden approach, light told them they'd reached the first floor. Aiko landed neatly while Zjun fell on his back. Everyone else had landed, and they were immediately 'greeted' by a strange creature.

"What the heck?" Aiko muttered. The guy was white, literally, and lizard-like with an oversized head.

"My name is Pui-pui. I've been sent to inform you of your situation. There are three levels, with a fighter on each. _I_ am the fighter of this level, level one. You need not worry about what's on the other levels. You'll never make it past me."

Vegeta and Zjun snorted in unison. "I beg to differ." they muttered. Zjun turned and grinned at his teacher, while Vegeta continued to glare at the new challenge with disgust.

"So, who will I send to oblivion- _huh?_" The five Z-fighters were trying to pick who got to fight Pui-pui by playing paper-scissors-rock. Shen looked on in horror as Vegeta won and prepared to meet Pui-pui's challenge.

"You're insane! Babiti only has the best fighters from the four corners of the universe to defend him! One of you alone will not stand a chance against him!"

"Then obviously, Babiti forgot to look in the center of the universe." Zjun sniggered.

"Earth, center of the universe?" Aiko smiled.

"Must be." She sat down. "From what I've heard, people try to destroy it often enough."

"Ready?" Pui-pui sneered. Vegeta nodded. "Then let's begin!"

* * *

Ch.22 

Pui-pui moved so quickly that at first it seemed he had the advantage. Then he made the mistake of insulting Vegeta. Once Pui-pui started tauinting him, Zjun grinned. "Now he's gonna get it. And if he doesn't get it from Vegeta, it's gonna be from me." Zjun said cockily. Aiko rolled her eyes while Shen stared on in shock.

"You can't be serious?" he yelped. "You would never be able to defeat one of Babiti's henchman!"

"Watch me." Zjun muttered under his breath.

"He won't have to, Supreme Kai." Goku said. "Look!" Everyone looked up as Pui-pui flew into a wall, then slid to the ground. He took his time standing back up, and when he did wiped some blood that had trickled to his chin.

"Well." the alien taunted. "You aren't such a weakling after all." Vegeta didn't comment for once. Then, just as Vegeta was preparing for an attack, they appeared on a dusty, reddish planet with large boulders. No warning, whatsoever. There was also a noticeable change in gravity.

"What the...?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Babiti's back to his fathers' tricks." Shen said softly. Pui-pui laughed as he saw the group staring around in near wonder.

"This is my planet. The planet where I was raised!" He called. "As you have noticed, it's not nearly like your pitiful planet." Pui-pui stooped and picked up a rock. "The gravity here is three times that of Earth!" he taunted, dropping the stone. Vegeta smirked at him.

Zjun was staring around in wonder. How had they gone from a spaceship to another planet in the blink of an eye? It was cool...

"Yes, I can tell the gravity has changed, butI don't even feel it!" Vegeta laughed, not moving. Zjun bit his lip. That was true- the gravity room went _much_ higher than that. This wasn't even training level.

"You're bluffing!" Pui-pui cried after a moment of stuttering. Vegeta smirked.

"Maybe I am." he said in a teasing tone. "Maybe I'm having trouble keeping myself standing. But Maybe I'm telling the truth." His face went blank. "Maybe I'm far superior to you in strength." The smirk returned, even more at home now. "You'll never know until you attack."

Zjun snickered at the bluff. It was convincing, seeing as how nobody had moved a muscle since arriving there. He had to credit Vegeta- the teenager wouldn't have been able to toy with him that long.

"You... But... How!" Pui-pui stuttered. He yelled in fury as he charged Vegeta, calling his nonexistant bluff. The Saiyan drew back, and punched the alien square in the face, sending him flying into one of the boulders and kicking up a blinding could of dust.

As the dust cleared, everyone could see Vegeta hopping on the balls of his feet, grinning like he was having the time of his life. Zjun pumped his fists with excitement. This was hilarious!

Vegeta stopped bouncing and the grin turned to a smirk. "Apparently, you discovered too late that I was not bluffing." he taunted. Before Pui-pui could move, Vegeta fired an energy blast at him, annihilating the alien, along with the boulder he had been embedded in.

"Yee-hah!" Zjun yelled, jumping into the air with what seemed like boundless energy. Aiko just grinned and slapped her twin.

"I knew he could do it." Goku said dismissively.

"Ahhh..." Shen's voice was quavering with shock. His face was contorted, with his eyes so wide they looked like they were ready to pop out of his head. Zjun was about to comment on that when Gohan spoke up.

"Now what?" As if to answer his question, the door in the ground opened up.

"Well, down we go then." AIko said. Zjun grinned maniacally.

"Off we go, into the wild dark yonder, flying down, into the ground!" Zjun sang as he followed the others into the 'big hole in the ground', as Aiko had put it.

"It's just a game to them." Shen realized, flabbergasted, as he descended after them, the door shutting them all into darkness above him.


End file.
